


just be more careful next time, okay?

by markoftheangels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fighting, M/M, Rain, Stiles is worried, derek is reckless, i got the idea from tumbr, like always, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markoftheangels/pseuds/markoftheangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT #102<br/>Imagine your OTP fighting in the rain. Character A is crying but is glad the rain is masking the tears. Though, it doesn’t stop character B from noticing.</p><p>Character B goes to A and starts apologizing, comforting and kissing them.</p><p>(got this idea from tumblr ( http://the-prompter.tumblr.com/post/126751999009/prompt-102 ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	just be more careful next time, okay?

The pack had just gotten done with fighting off a coven of witches that were in Beacon Hills. The witches had caused a lot of trouble and refused to leave so the pack decided to make them leave one way or another.

Derek had gotten seriously hurt, he was stabbed but also the witches were throwing curses and things around the room left and right and because Derek wasn't watching himself he could've been killed by more than half of them; considering that the witches were targeting him in the first place. At one point one witch had taken Derek down and was just about to kill him until Stiles swooped in and killed her by stabbing her in her heart.

Stiles was mad at Derek, so incredibly mad that he never watched out for himself, never protected himself. He knew that Derek being the alpha had to protect his pack but that didn't mean to not to protect himself. Derek had been so reckless lately, suicidally reckless is what Stiles called it.

When the witches were dead and done with it was pouring outside, hard droplets of rain crashing down onto the ground, you'd be soaked in seconds by just walking outside. So, the pack ran outside and straight into their cars heading home.  
Since Derek and Stiles live together they had driven there in Stiles' jeep.

The ride back to the loft was quiet, a very awkward quiet. Derek could feel the tension and Stiles reeked of anger. He knew exactly why Stiles was mad but didn't understand why he should be this mad. Everytime he went to say a word Derek's brain stopped him; he knew it wasn't a good idea to start a fight, especially while Stiles was driving.

When Stiles pulled into the driveway he quickly turned off the jeep and hopped out, still being silent, and made his way to the door. Derek grabbed his arm and turned Stiles around before he could make it within 10 feet of the door.

"Stiles-" Derek started.

"What?!" Stiles turned and yelled at him, nearly drenched already.

"We need to talk."

"About what? Why you've been so goddamn reckless lately?!! It's like you don't even care about yourself!" Stiles screamed.

Derek was taken aback by Stiles' booming voice. "I have a pack to watch out for and I-"

"Just because you're the alpha and have a pack to watch out for doesn't mean you shouldn't be protecting yourself!" Stiles interrupted Derek. "You're being a fucking moron and you're going to get yourself killed! Do you have a death-wish or something?! Cause you sure as hell are acting like you do! People care about you and seem not to notice or brush it off as if it doesn't matter! Do you understand how heartbroken I'd be if you died?!" Stiles was going to say more but had to stop because he started to choke up. A few tears ran down his face and he was so glad it was raining so hopefully Derek wouldn't notice.

"I'm a werewolf! I can heal! I won't die all that easy!" Derek screamed back.

"Did you not see what the fuck just happened with the witches?!! One of them had you pinned to the floor and was about to kill you! You would've died! As much as you like to think that you're invincible you're not! Just because you can heal doesn't mean you can't die! For the past month I've been constantly having to save your ass! You're pretty damn close to suicidally reckless if you aren't already there! Do you think that none of us give a shit about what happens to you or something?!! God, Derek, you just don't get it do you?!!" Stiles was letting his tears flow freely by now. He prayed that Derek didn't notice, though because of the rain he figured his chances of him not noticing were high.

Derek was looking down while Stiles was talking, he didn't want to continue fighting and just let Stiles yell at him because he was right. He'd been so, so reckless lately; it wasn't that Derek didn't care because he did, but he was just so caught up with the pack and fighting lately to actually care or do anything. When Derek looked back up he noticed that Stiles' eyes were red and saw that he was crying. He could tell that Stiles was trying to hold it together, though he wasn't doing that too well now.  
Instead of yelling back at Stiles he walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Stiles, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't care, I do, but, just." Derek struggled to find the right words and eventually just gave up at it. "I'm just really sorry. I love you." He said and kissed Stiles on his forehead.

Stiles mumbled a "Love you too." while Derek continued to hug him.

"I'll be more careful next time, alright?" Derek said.

Stiles nodded. "Thank you." 

Derek kissed Stiles on his lips before looking down into his whiskey-colored eyes. "How about we go inside now? We're both soaking wet and definitely need to change." He suggested.

Stiles nodded and then Derek led the pair into the loft where they changed and spent the night on the couch cuddling with each other and watching Star Wars.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i hope you liked this, i wrote it real quick after seeing that prompt  
> also, this is the first time i've written sterek so i hope it turned out alright at the least, feedback would be greatly appreciated. thank you!!!


End file.
